Marty Hates Everything
''Marty Hates Everything ''is an American animated television series that aired on Disney XD from April 16, 2012, to October 15, 2015. The series was created by Alvin Hung, creator of developed by Gary Lipkowitz. Plot The show is about Marty, a jobless misanthrope with a soft spot for animals, caught in odd misfortunes and unable to provide income for himself. Production Mandel's original idea was for the show to be a live-action sitcom, but new possibilities opened up once they started develop ment for an animated series. The show was pitched to various networks, including Disney. Characters * Marty (voiced by: Johnny Pemberton) Marty is a mismanaged temperamental teenager with anger management issues due to being subjected to the ruts of a jobless society. Due to his misfortune being caught in a jobless position he becomes hostile, short-tempered, impatient, and easily provoked. * Kevin (voiced by: Jeff Bennett) Kevin is a best friend and Michelle's sister. Despite how much Marty mistreats him, he is almost always on call whenever Marty needs help with one of his revenge schemes. * Michelle (voiced by: Peyton List) Kevin's little sister. She is usually calm and easy-going, but can become dangerous when provoked and annoyed over-the-line. * Mr. Muffin (voiced by: Peyton List) Marty's cat that he rescued from an animal shelter while taking revenge on the unbearably noisy Animal Shelter right across the street being it directly behind his apartment. He later learned through a hired hobo, on one of Marty's missions, that Mr. Muffin is female, though he still calls her "Mr". Marty appears to be able to understand her meows and engage in meaningful conversation with her and she often manages to calm him down and make him forget his fits of rage with her cuteness. Marty seems to have trained her to perform several numbered escape plans planned out among his apartment in case of break-ins or various other disasters. Like her owner, she is messy and scruffy. Supporting * Douglas (voiced by: Rodger Bumpass) A dreadlock-wearing hippie who has the misfortune of working as a store clerk in several places that Marty takes revenge on. He has a ridiculously laid-back personality, to the point that on one instance he was completely unfazed by being caught in an explosion (at least until he discovers that his dreadlocks were burned off). His insistence on being too lazy and in-with-the-flow of things have often made him an accidental target among Marty's missions when angered by whatever establishment that Douglas is currently randomly working in at the time. Despite their several encounters, neither Marty nor Douglas seem to recognize each other as a huge enemy whenever they meet. * Chief (voiced by: Clancy Brown) He's a big, chubby, tough police man who is seen every time Marty make reports and false reports. Every time Marty makes trouble, the sheriff use a taser to shock him. * Adam (voiced by: Beau Bridges) Michelle's father who runs a successful cupcake store chain and hates Kevin to the point of trying to cause Michelle to marry another man by various means (usually at Kevin's expense). At certain instances, when given the chance, he would love to see Kevin badly hurt or injured. * Michelle Sr. (voiced by: Eden Sher) Michelle's mother, who dislikes Chris but not quite as much as her husband as she keeps her time and attention to an unspecified Mafia family, a fact none of the other characters are aware of (much like Michelle's hidden job with the government) At one time, both Michelle and Michelle Sr. had to fight each other, as their missions were in conflict with each other. * Ninja Daniel (voiced by: Peter Browngardt) – A former ninja of the Koshugi clan who swore never to bake cookies, thus had to steal them whenever he wanted to eat some and to destroy any rivals of his clan. Having been ill during a field trip which ended in a fatal bus crash, he was the last surviving member of the Koshugi clan. After a sword duel with Michelle, and Marty helping, he reformed and opened a cookie shop to which acts as the main hangout for Marty, Michelle, Kevin, and several of the series' main and recurring characters (Marty goes there for the lactose-free treats). * Spy Boss (voiced by: Scott Thompson) – The unnamed and unseen boss of Elise who sends her on different missions during specific episodes. It is revealed he is a former super model in the episode "The Common Cold" as he was in a drive though trying to get some take-out by his microphone. He and Michelle were good friends, then once Michelle became a super agent and he becomes one of the new bosses, he had to erase her memory of his appearance just to keep his identity 'a secret'. * Caroline (voiced by: Jessica DiCicco) – An air-head employee of the Burgerphile restaurant who falls for Marty after he begins a protest against the restaurant because they gave him the wrong order (cheese when it was asked for no cheese {this happened again in another episode}). After the establishment's head-manager refused to correct himself, Marty chains himself to the counter in protest. The two briefly "date" during Dan's protest, during this time the head-manager asked Caroline to use Dan's love to stop the protest. Instead, Caroline decides to call a news agency to bring attention toward the conflict between Marty and the manager. The two break up by the end of the episode when she gets promoted to regional manager in another district and Marty refuses to make her "give up on her dream". She later returns and announces she is to be married to the owner of Burgerphile named Jeremiah Burger which drives Marty insane, as he feels deceived. At the wedding, Marty tries to have a plane write out Dan's love in the sky. Yet the plane ends up accidentally breaking and unintentionally crashing into the wedding. Marty then goes to trying to keep Caroline from marrying Burger as he has married, divorced, and killed his wives (he had seven wives). It turns out that Marty had misinterpreted that statement, as all the wives were at the wedding. Marty attempts to gain back Caroline's love, but fails and reluctantly leaves her. She is the only person whom Marty consistently treats with kindness during the show's entire duration. * The Imposter (voiced by: Mark Moses) – An unnamed man who one day shows up in Marty's apartment claiming to be Marty. He manipulates everyone around him and portrays himself as a "good neighbor" to steal Dan's life. He is later arrested for a crime Marty committed, and swears revenge. He later returns as a telemarketer who continually harasses Marty with phone calls, determined to "drive him absolutely batty, nut-so, around the bend". He eventually gets Marty arrested, taking his vacation while Marty spends his time in prison for his own mistakes. * Bill (voiced by: Roger Craig Smith) – Michelle's younger brother who was mentioned in the episodes "Michelle's Parents" and "The Family Camping Trip"and makes an appearance in "The Family Thanksgiving" and "The Dinosaur". Bill is allergic to cats and has a video game addiction. He dislikes Kevin and tends to insult him by his weight. He's also trying to get his driver's license with the help from Kevin, even though it's noted he has a distaste for him. After the episode "The Dinosaur", the episode that Bill helps Kevin and Marty track down a Dinosaur for Marty's car repair damages, he has grown fond of him (but still pokes at him at times). * Mechanic Eddie (voiced by: Miguel Ferrer) – Marty's local mechanic who works on his car free of charge since he loves working on off-brand Filipino cars. Years ago, he was in a part of a society where people build robotic armors out of car parts and battle in areas. Originally just for fun, as years progressed, he became so addicted that gambling started and he was losing money so much that he overcharged customers, stole their parts and tried to sell his garage. This was why he stole Marty's car parts, replaced them with household items and lied to him about fictitious parts so he can build a robotic suit out of them. Marty not knowing about Eddie's past life before hand, influenced Dan to threaten to beat Mike up. At the end, Marty won the battle against Michelle in a robot match allowing him to quit the sport forever and fix Marty's car again, and whenever he needs, to for free. * Vegan Vic – Owner of the Vegan Vic store chain in Hates Vegetables. He has a violently strict way of regulating his code of vegetable-only diet; at one time almost chopping off a vegetarian's head with a plow, but stopped once Marty and Kevin entered the store. In the end, Vegan Vic eats a broccoli monster Marty accidentally created by a genome-re-organizer (a machine made by Michelle for her job). He has hatred for any vegetarian that almost eats meat. Voice actors Main cast Johnny Pemberton was chosen to voice the part of Marty from early production,2 as were Jeff Bennett and Peyton List who voice Kevin and ichelle, respectively. Additional voices The series employs many guest stars and recurring roles. Carlos Alazraqui portrays a balloon cult member in the episode "New Mexico", both a surfer and a lifeguard in "The Beach", Maurice in "The Fancy Restaurant", Magnifico the Magnificent in "The Magician", and Flynn Goodhill in "Parents", among others. Matt Angel guest starred as a Burgerphile employee in "The Wedding". René Auberjonois is the voice of Chef Puree in "The Fancy Restaurant". Michael Gross and Meredith Baxter (of Family Ties fame) both play the voice of Elise's parents Don and Elise Sr. (respectively). Felicia Day voices the boss in his titular role "The Boss". John DiMaggio plays the voice of a police officer in three episodes, and a security guard in "baseball". Jenna Fischer voices Amber in "Anger Management". Judy Greer does the part of Jennifer in "The Neighbors". Rob Huebel does the voice of the mummy in his titular episode "The Mummy". Ernie Hudson played the voice of the Camp Counselor in "Summer Camp". Other guest stars include Clancy Brown, Mark Hamill, Tom Kenny, Bill Kopp, J.K. Simmons, John C. McGinley, Chris Parnell, Kurtwood Smith, Cree Summer, and Henry Winkler for various parts.